


Tweet this

by somerandomperson



Series: Words for Inktober [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somerandomperson/pseuds/somerandomperson
Summary: Loki wants to show Thor what the people of midgard think of him, it's not quite what he expected.





	Tweet this

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 10 - Flowing
> 
> This one is a bit of an experiment for me. I have seen this style it done by other people extremely well and thought i would at least have a go at it. 
> 
> All twitter handles are made up by me (which was such a pain, i hate thinking up handles for myself).

Thor and Loki stood glaring at each other. 

"You think the people of midgard aspire to be you, lets see what they say about you huh, when they are not flattering you to your face. We will go to the altar of honestly in this realm." Loki brandished a tablet in Thor's face. 

The screen filled up and Loki's eyebrows crawled up his face as he scrolled.

@sjones96 #hairgoals #damn 

@princesslatte thor just murdered me #luwk #damn #bringit #fineass   
thisbluehairedfae   
Thor ... your fave could never

@asgardangel  
OMG I swear to god i saw Thor on the tube! Is it weird i want to stroke his hair?   
#hair #hairgoals #alienbf #london #asseenonthetube 

@buzzfeed 10 reasons why you should do you hair like Thor  
Our fave Asgardian was rocking a new braided look while out and about in Brooklyn with none other than Cap! We think that his new look will start a new trend. 

Northern Lights.   
We all love the Asgardian prince but here are 5 other Nordic hotties you should know.   
1\. Rúrik Gíslason - Footballer for Iceland and part time model, Rurik came to the world's attention during the 2018 world cup since then he has racked up more followers on instagram then the population of Iceland!   
Read more >>

Hair guru NYC  
Loving the way Thor styles his hair? My tutorial will give you quick an easy tips to copy his unique style. 

@thisgirl69   
OMG imagine having fists full of that hair was you ride him all night  
#iwsh #thor #agirlcandream 

@johncsmith  
fucking hell Norse Mythology twitter has been taken over by pervy fangirls

@capintheass  
thor with sunglasses and that hair is a look!

@thisgirl 49   
I want Thor to bench press me into the floor  
│  
@cassandraflora  
This doesn't make sense and yet me too!

@samalamlam  
the only time i'd get to be that close to those arms and that hair would be if i was in peril ... i guess i'll have to die then

@thisiskatesmom  
Jeff goldblum is clearly an asgardian god come down to grace us with this presence

@missfamnthing  
saw thor with cap in a bakery the other day, his hair is so amazing i walked into a lamppost

@nothingtoseehere  
If i could see thor and the falcon make out i would die a happy man

@linda75915971  
Thor is so thic i might die

@goingdowntown  
bet he's got a big hammer, i'd let him... 

Loki blinked at the screen while Thor crossed his arms and smirked. 

Thor grabbed the tablet off Loki and kept scrolling hitting like randomly as he went. 

"Well" Loki shook his head slightly "most of these are disturbing not to mention anatomically impossible".


End file.
